Falsetto
by Whopper23
Summary: *Zutara* Katara thinks Zuko still has his V-card. That can be changed. This story is based off of the song Falsetto by The Dream. This is not a Song fic, just a reference. Warning inside.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show...

**Warnings:** This was not takin' seriously...Lemon

Wrote this in CAPLOCK ZUTARA

* * *

**FALSETTO**

"I don't believe you," Was her snide reply. Zuko scuffed. If she wasn't going to believe him then why the hell did she ask?

"You've never had a girlfriend. I bet you're not even that good in bed. I bet you're still a virgin!" She continued to talk shit.

"Bitch," Zuko hissed under his breath. How was she to ask him a question and then tell him that his answer was a lie then insult him? She called him the V word

"Virgin?" He lifted a hand to his chest, appalled by her use of words to describe him.

"That's what I said. That thing behind your pants probably hasn't even seen the darkness of a woman's tunnel. All it gets to see and will always see is that hand!" Katara said sharply, pointing at Zuko's right hand. Zuko was stunned. He had sex before and had the scars to prove it. He was good too, judging from the moans and groans Mai use to make. This waterbender had no idea what she was talking about.

"You don't even look like the type of person who can satisfy a woman." She continued, her hand on her hips. Zuko had had enough of her shit. He wasn't going to let some peasant degrade him. She was wrong about him. He could put it down like a motherfucking mack! His dick was a God…so he was told.

"O really?" His voice was a velvet whisper. Katara hadn't noticed his change in voice and continued to ramble on.

"Yes, really-BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH- omfff," Zuko hadn't been listening and took charge. As she talked and talked, he took force and pulled her into his chest. "Wh-what are you doing?" She asked, backing away from his chest and into a wall. Zuko followed, trapping her with his hands above her face.

"I'll show you, you little peasant!" He breathed into her ear, causing her to shiver. "Sh-show me what?" She blushed uncomfortably. She didn't expect this to happen. He was so close.

"That I'm not a virgin and can satisfy a woman." He answered her question, rubbing a hand along her side, pulling her skirt up inch by inch. Katara froze from the sudden contact. She was only messing with him. She was just being the normal bitchy Katara towards Zuko. "Uhhh, Zuko it..its okay, really. I-" She tried to pry his hands away with words but was cut off but a snide "Shut up."

"I will show you that I'm good." Zuko stated in a manly voice before diving in to kiss her hungrily on the lips. She was taken by complete shock. All she could do was stand there. This didn't sit well with Zuko. He forced her response by grabbing her ass tightly. This caused a gasp to escape her and he immediately dipped his tongue into her soft and wet mouth. Katara closed her eyes and let him invade her tongue. His tongue felt so good moving into her mouth that she gave into him.

Zuko inwardly smirked to himself. He had her right were he wanted her. His hands were every where on her body. He let her catch her breath and trailed kisses down her jaw. Katara moaned and groaned under his touch. "Good?' he asked , nipping at her neck. His hands had already moved downward and were rubbing against her already wet core. "Mmmmm…" She replied. No words could be said. "NO?" He asked, being a tease. He stopped rubbing her and looked up to meet her eyes. Her blue orbs were glazed with lust. A drift of disappointment came her way. He didn't need to stop. She tried to rub against his hand but he quickly pulled it away. "It was good…" she breathed out softly. Zuko smirked at her. "I thought as much." He continued his ministrations.

Katara's moan was loud and strong when he suckled on her neck. It was a good thing everyone was gone. It was stupid to leave Zuko and the waterbender alone but the idiots did it anyway. They knew she didn't like him.

Zuko's hands slid away from Katara's vajayjay- much to Katara's disliking- and headed towards the hem of her leggings. He pulled them down with ease and removed her under clothes. He picked her up by the back of her knees and pushed against her with his dragon. They both let out a gasp of pleasure as he grind into her soft flesh.

He pulled her shirt off with skillful hands and rubbed on her swelling breast. "Zuko…" She hissed. Zuko came up from her neck and kissed her passionately again while humping her against the wall. Ripping away her breast binding with a free had he lowered his head and sucked on her hardened nipples. She squirmed beneath him.

"Th-this doesn't prove anything." She moaned, feeling his dick rub against her wet delicate lips. "Peasant, you must not know. I could have you screaming in a falsetto." He grunted, still sucking on her tits. "Yeah, right!" She moaned.

Okay was she trying to ruin his ego here. Zuko stopped his ministrations once again and sat Katara down. "Hey—" she detested before being ordered to walk to the bed. She looked up to Zuko unsure. "Now!" He ordered, pointing at his bed. She almost ran. He followed. "Now sit!" He barked. She listened.

Zuko eased to his knees and lifted Katara's legs up on his shoulders. Katara almost had a heart attack when he dipped his head into her. His face moved inside her flicking his tongue to make her yell. She couldn't help but to scream in delight. He bobbed his tongue in and out and nibbled and sucked on her clit. Katara could feel a tingling in her gut, waiting to be release. She was almost there and Zuko knew it, so he stopped. Katara's back had already made contact with his bed from the pure pleasure Zuko's dancing -tongue gave her. Why'd he stop? She looked down with a questioning gaze plastered across her face. He looked up into her eyes. "Tell me you want it!" He smirked.

Katara scuffed. There was no way in hell she was going to beg. "Tss….I don't want it." She stated flatly, crossing her arms over her exposed chest. She didn't expect for to Zuko shrug and say "okay" and then walk away. She scurried from off her back and looked up. "Where are you going?" He looked back at her. "To wash my face." Katara let out a soft mumble. "Okay…I do want it!" She yelled at him before he could leave out the door. He smiled. "Just what I wanted to hear."

Zuko went back to work on her clitoris. He blew at her delicate fold causing her to squirm everywhere. Hell, He had to hold her by her soft hips, just to make sure she didn't get away. Katara moaned his name multiple times. She ruffled her hands into his hair making sure that he didn't leave again until she came. After a few more minutes, her body began to shake and her breathing became broken. Her hands held on to dear life to Zuko's head and her head flew back as she came. Her juices were all drunken up by Zuko's amazing tongue.

After Zuko cleaned up the mess left behind by Katara, he crawled up to meet her lips. He kissed her demanding and hard, forcing her to taste herself. "Not bad." He said, releasing his lips from hers. Katara smiled up at him. "What ever happened to the falsetto?" Zuko smiled back. "Were getting there." He whispered seductively in her ear, which made her kitty throb. "Spread them thighs." He nibbled at her ear. She complied.

Zuko stood up and pulled off his pants. Katara couldn't help but to stare. He was well equipped. But the real question was: Could he work it?

Zuko climbed back on top of her. His peen brushed against her clit making them both shiver from the friction. He lifted one of her mocha colored legs over his shoulder and readied himself before her entrance whispering "In a falsetto." Then he dug into her. A high pitched scream of pleasure echoed through-out the room. Zuko plunged inside her inner walls taking them both to the edge. She was so hot and tight. Every time Zuko rammed into her all you could hear was Katara sreaming ,"ooh ooh, baby, aah aah aah ooh" in a falsetto. Answer to the question: He could work it!

Zuko's male pride was back. She did it. He knew he was good. And Mai wasn't the only one who thought so. Katara screamed in a falsetto and it made him even harder. He slammed into her harder, hoping to hear it again. Katara clawed at his back and screamed, "ooh ooh ,baby, aah aah aah ooh " again. His dick was amazing. She wanted more and more. It just felt so good. And then he hit her spot. "Aaahhhhhh…." She moaned in a falsetto as Zuko grunted loudly-making a funny face. They both came together, her juices mixed with his cum.

Seconds later, Zuko rolled off of her. They both lay side by side panting.

"You were talking all that shit but as soon as I hit I had you screaming in a falsetto." Zuko turned to look at her with a smirk across his face.

"No I wasn't!" Katara denied as she turned and blushed.

"Well what do you call it? Miss 'ooh ooh ,baby, aah aah aah ooh'" He mimicked her.

"I hate you!" She muttered, before throwing a pillow to his head.

"Yeah, well…I don't hate you. So let's go take a shower." He flashed Katara a devious grin.

"Okay…maybe I can get you to scream in a falsetto." She jumped out the bed and headed for the showers, grinning. She had an idea. Zuko followed.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I basically put this up for the laughs. I know you all have probably been wondering where the heck I've been. Don't worry, I haven't forgot about _I hate you. I love you_. I'm just having writiers block. I'll be back and up for business in about 2 weeks. No promises, though. 

Oh, and I just read the new story guide thingy and it said to read over your work. I didn't feel like it. Hope they don't go all delete happy!

Please review...

_Smooches,_

_Whopper23 _


End file.
